Your Birthday
by Imkyuu
Summary: Naruto tak peduli akan salju yang terus turun menimpanya. Ia terus berlari menuju tempat dimana orang itu berada. Orang yang sangat disayanginya, bahkan mengorbankan hidupnya demi Naruto. Orang yang berulang tahun hari ini, Minato Namikaze./ ONESHOT./ Slight NaruHina./ Special for Minato's birthday!


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Canon, Typo(s)/Miss-typo, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your Birthday**

Salju turun dengan derasnya. Menimpa apa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Tampak seorang pria tengah berlarian entah kemana dengan jubah Hokage yang dikenakannya. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage ketujuh desa Konoha. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di tengah-tengah hujan salju ini. Ia sibuk berlari kesana kemari. Tak dihiraukannya salju yang sudah menutupi atas kepalanya. Tak dihiraukannya pula hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya. Karena kini, hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia harus pergi ke 'tempat' itu hari ini, tidak ada besok.

Iya, tempat itu.

Makam Minato Namikaze. Ayahnya sekaligus sang Hokage keempat.

Naruto awalnya hendak langsung pergi ke sana. Namun, saat ia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka milik teman dekat Sakura itu, ia langsung berbalik dan segera masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu. Mungkin memberinya bunga bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

Dengan segera Naruto memilih beberapa tangkai bunga, lalu dibawanya ke kasir. Setelah mengetahui berapa biaya yang harus di keluarkannya, Naruto merogoh kantong celananya, hendak mencari dompetnya. Tapi, dompetnya tidak ada disana. Ia merogoh kantongnya yang lain, namun nihil. Dompetnya tidak ada disana. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa tadi pagi ia meninggalkan dompetnya di rumah.

"Err.. Ma-maaf Ino. Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar? Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah. Hehe," ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Mendengar itu, Ino yang kebetulan saat itu sedang menjaga tokonya pun menghela nafas.

"Kau mau kembali ke rumahmu di tengah-tengah hujan salju seperti ini? Apa kau mau kalau kau sakit? Hinata bisa mencemaskanmu." Tanyanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto.

Naruto tertegun, ia lupa kalau ia kini sudah memiliki Hinata. Jika ia sakit, maka pekerjaan rumah Hinata akan terganggu dan itu akan membuatnya semakin sibuk.

"Kau bisa mengambil bunga ini dan membayarnya besok jika kau memaksa untuk pergi ke 'tempat' itu."

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan temannya itu. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan pulang dan ia akan berlari sekencang mungkin sehingga ia tidak akan sakit, dan ia tidak akan merepotkan Hinata.

"Tidak, Ino. Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Percayalah, aku akan segera kembali membawa dompetku." Dengan segera Naruto keluar dari toko itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Hah, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jurus _Shunshin_mu, Naruto?" Gumamnya menyadari kebodohan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah! Ayah! Selamat datang!" Himawari Nampak bersemangat menyambut kedatangan ayahnya. Dengan segera ia memeluk Naruto yang baru saja selesai melepaskan alas kakinya. Naruto pun langsung membalas pelukan anaknya lalu menggendongnya. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kamarnya. Dilewatinya Hinata begitu saja yang tengah memasak makan malam di dapur. Hinata merasa heran dengan tingkah suaminya itu. Biasanya Naruto tidak akan mengabaikannya begitu saja setiap ia tiba di rumah. Namun kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Merasa penasaran, ia pun memberhentikan kegiatan masak-memasaknya sementara lalu menyusul Naruto menuju kamar mereka.

"Ayah, kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Himawari yang kini sudah turun dari gendongan Naruto. Naruto yang sejak tadi mencari dompetnya, kini akhirnya ia temukan di bawah bantalnya.

"Ayah harus pergi ke makam kakekmu, Sayang. Hari ini ulang tahunnya," ujarnya pelan sembari berjongkok di depan Himawari. Dielusnya rambut berwarna gelap milik putrinya itu yang sama dengan milik istrinya.

"Makam Kakek? Hima mau ikut! Boleh ya?" Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Hinata sudah berada di belakangnya dan membalas permintaan Himawari.

"Tidak boleh. Di luar sedang turun salju, Hima bisa kedinginan." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan namun terkesan tegas. Himawari hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia merasa kecewa. Mengabaikan reaksi putrinya, ia lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa harus hari ini? Bukankah bisa besok? Kau tahu bukan saat ini sedang turun salju. Jika kau keluar, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Hinata pada Naruto. Ia sangatlah mencemaskan kondisi suaminya itu. Naruto selalu disibukkan dengan berkas-berkasnya sehingga sering pulang agak larut. Tentunya itu akan mengurangi kesehatan tubuh Naruto karena waktu tidur yang berkurang. Apalagi sekarang ia ingin berlarian ditengah-tengah salju seperti ini. Bukankah itu akan memperburuk kondisinya?

"Ta-tapi Hinata, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ayah! Mana mungkin aku tidak mengunjunginya hari ini!" Kata Naruto keras kepala. Ia tidak bisa jika harus mengunjunginya besok, apalagi orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya yang sangat disayanginya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tahu, Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat keras kepala. Tapi dibalik itu semua, tersimpan kehangatan yang tak terhingga jumlahnya di dalam hati pria itu. Bahkan ia mau mengorbakan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain. Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak sifat Naruto yang disukainya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Tapi, tunggu sebentar." Hinata segera beranjak berdiri lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dibongkarnya isi dari lemari itu, dan akhirnya ia dapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Naruto yang melihat apa yang di dapatkan istrinya itu pun langsung mendekatinya.

"Itu kan.."

"Pakai ini saat kau keluar nanti. Jangan lupa gunakan mantel hangat agar tidak kedinginan. Segeralah pulang jika sudah selesai." Hinata berujar sambil mengalungkan syal merah yang dicarinya tadi. Syal yang merupakan hadiah darinya untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang menerima itu langsung saja tersenyum sumringah. Ia tahu istrinya ini benar-benar perhatian. Bukan hanya padanya, namun semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Naruto pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan di kening istri dan putrinya itu. Lalu, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar itu. Saat di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Bolt yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya heran.

"Ayah mau kemana?" Tanya Bolt. Naruto pun mendekati putra sulungnya itu, lalu mengacak sedikit surai pirang yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu.

"Ayah harus ke makam Kakek. Kau jaga Ibu dan Hima di rumah, ya?" Pintanya pada Bolt. Bolt yang tidak mengerti akan situasi pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Anak pintar! Baiklah, Ayah pergi dulu. Aku berangkat!" Teriaknya agak kencang, sehingga Hinata dan Himawari yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Ujar Hinata, Himawari, dan Bolt serempak.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari kencang menuju tempat pemakaman. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga yang dibelinya tadi dari toko bunga milik keluarga Ino. Tentunya ia sudah membayar bunga itu dengan uang dari dompetnya yang ketinggalan tadi.

Tinggal 50 meter lagi, dan dirinya pun akan sampai di tempat pemakaman Minato. Ia mempercepat larinya. Tak dipedulikannya salju yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya ingin mengunjungi ayahnya itu. Sosok pria yang sudah bertaruh nyawa demi keselamatan dirinya, bahkan saat ia baru lahir.

Dan sekarang, ia telah sampai di tempat pemakaman ayahnya, Minato. Di depannya terdapat sebuah tugu batu besar, tanda bahwa itu adalah makam milik orang penting di desa Konoha ini. Dibersihkannya tugu batu itu dari salju, lalu ia letakkannya dengan perlahan bunga yang dibelinya tadi. Ia terus memandangi tugu batu yang ada di depannya. Membayangkan bahwa itu adalah sosok ayahnya yang selalu melindunginya dan bahkan membantunya di saat-saat genting seperti saat ia terjebak pada masa lalu di kerajaan Rouran, saat invasi Pain, bahkan saat perang dunia ninja berlangsung. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat masa itu. Ayahnya sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi dirinya. Bahkan ia rela mati demi menjaganya agar tetap selamat dari serangan Kyuubi, rubah berekor Sembilan yang kini telah bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah menetes. Ia bahkan berpikir, kenapa dirinya harus dilahirkan jika akhirnya itu mengakibatkan ayahnya sendiri terbunuh? Namun, dengan segera ia menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Karena, suatu pengorbanan pastilah ada alasannya dan tentunya akan membawa hal baik kedepannya.

Minato telah mempertahankan nyawanya karena ayahnya itu yakin bahwa dirinya akan menjadi orang yang baik dan akan berguna bagi desa Konoha di masa mendatang. Walaupun awalnya penuh akan rintangan, namun akhirnya ia bisa membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar berguna bagi desa Konoha. Bahkan ia telah menjadi orang penting di Konoha, yaitu Hokage ketujuh. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa ia kedepannya jika ayahnya itu tidak membantunya, walau dari dunia yang berbeda.

Dihapusnya air matanya itu, lalu ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Wohoo, akhirnya selesai. Setelah beberapa jam mengetik ini dan akhirnya selesai satu jam sebelum pergantian hari. Huhu. TwT) Semoga ini belum terlambat buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Minato.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertama saya. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan saran dari kalian yang melihat kekurangan pada fic saya ini.

Bagi yang bersedia, bisa tolong berikan review kalian? :3

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih karenanya. :3


End file.
